Shift
Personality Isolated, uncontrollable in battle, cunning, and somewhat overly attached, Shift is not your everyday Vampire. Her nature is somewhat ominous, like a cobra poised to strike at all times. Shift has been subject to many assassination attempts, but she always sniffs them out before they do any serious damage. Her mind is always stampeding with thoughts and calculations, allowing her to make decisions quicker and easier under pressure than most dragons. She often is impulsive and sometimes even explosive during some situations, especially when someone pokes at her emotionally. A technique she uses, both in the hunt and warfare, is to quickly "befriend" a dragon and earn their trust, then turn on them when they least expect. If you earn her legitimate friendship (which is rather difficult), she will protect you until the end of her days. She'll be a wonderful companion or lover, and open up to a funnier, overall joyous persona. Shift can pretty much do anything out of a mix of spite and anger. If you want her to really try her hardest at something, don't be too nice. When the old system was in place, she served as Saturnalia's lieutenant. After BattleFang's disappearance and leadership rules changed, she ended up as an assistant to Teno. Not exactly a Regulas, but not a Noble either. "Yeah, I'm fine. That rat of a dragon didn't strike my heart.'" ~Shift Appearance Shift is rather attractive, although she isn't very aware of it. Most describe her beauty as "strange" and "eye-catching". Her scales are a peach-ish, warm sandy hue. She also exhibits a pale creme underbelly and a light pink, semitransparent wing membrane. The wings themselves are spindly and unevenly webbed, but this abnormality actually helps with flight speed, when fully stretched. Her Sandwing barb is lopsided and somewhat shriveled, capable of stabbing, though it contains no venom. Shift's eyes are almost always in a minor bloodlust state, since she has a habit of suppressing her vampiric tendencies. Her natural eye pigment is an orange-yellowish coloration. The veins normally prominent in vampires are nonexistent in Shift. Her most iconic accessory is her ruby and gold wristbands, displayed on her left arm and hind leg. "I guess we could experiment with that strategy. But, don't you think it's a bit irresponsible going into combat with no prior information on our foe?" ~Shift'' '' '' '' Abilities/Weaknesses * Unlike other vampires, Shift is immune to some kinds of light. Lamps or torches will not cause any damage to her eyes or scales, making it easy to sabotage a lone dragon wandering through a tunnel, cave, or mine. Although, if caught in bright sunlight, she will dart and hide in a dark crevice. * Shift is not as damaged by garlic as other vampires are. It will burn, only like that of a rash. * Shift's fangs are not as sharp as a fullblood, and she has to bite with full jaw force to be able to drink. * She cannot Flash-Step at all. * Her vision gets blurry in shade, due to a clash between her vampire and mortal genes. She can see just fine in darkness, though. * Victims who have been bitten by her can survive, since she is only half vampire. "Hello? If you're some wimpy assassin, don't bother trying to sneak up on me like that. If not, still show yourself anyway because I'm not letting some stranger creep around, assassin or not." ''~Shift 'History' Shift was born to a mortal mother and a vampire father. This resulted in her becoming a Halfie, which meant she was in serious danger. Most of them don't survive past their teenage years, due to many factors. After the death of her father, the mother ran away to attempt to raise the young Shift like a normal dragonet. She soon noticed how Shift would vomit up all normal foods. The child cried for nights on end, until given some sort of meat or flesh. Even then, she had an odd way of ingesting it. Shift always slid her fangs into it and drank the fluids. She began to think that red was her normal eye color until she did that for the first time. If not given anything to drink from for more than a week, Shift would become somewhat aggressive and defiant. In Saturnalia, meat was much more expensive than vegetables or soy. The mother had difficulty caring for the young dragonet, but did so anyway until the end of her days. By then, 40 years had past since Shift's birth, but she only appeared to be in her early teens. The sour and skittish Shift was eventually discovered drinking blood from other dragons by the Saturnalia clan. Most desired to kill her, but the current leader, Battlefang, welcomed her into the clan. Eventually, due to her strategy and efficiency, she eventually clawed her way up the ranks. When she was a lieutenant, Battlefang vanished and Teno took his place. The old system changed, but she somewhat held her ranking in a way. Shift ruled alongside Teno, and was subject to many assassination attempts. She had greatly matured since the old days, and was now sly enough to sniff them out and give the attacker a run for his money. ''"Maybe it's better for both you and me if I don't bring it up right now." ''~Shift 'Relationships' Teno- Has neutral feelings for him, leaning towards positive. Thinks he is a decent ruler. ask to rp ''"You either love me or you hate me. Frankly, I don't care about what you think anyway." '' ~Shift 'Other' * Pretty good at cooking * Drinks blood from dragons 60% of the time, rodents 20%, and whatever else she can catch makes up the remainder. * Flirts alot * Theme ''"Fun fact: I could drain your life from your body right here. Better watch what you say, Pipsqueak." ~Shift Gallery Attack on dragon.png "Pictures are alright. As long as you don't put mine on a wanted poster." ~Shift Category:Females Category:Content (Honeysuckle The Rainwing) Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress